


Zły wpływ

by juana_a



Series: Alkohol pomaga [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vamp!Jenna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel do <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/307324">Alkohol pomaga</a>. Damon przejmuje wartę od Caroline. Alkohol nadal pomaga. Na głód. Na inne rzeczy... niekoniecznie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zły wpływ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/gifts).



> Fik napisany dla Semele na [koment!fikaton](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com/557080.html) na [multifandom_pl](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com).  
> Spoilery do końca drugiego sezonu.

— … i wtedy Rick otwiera torbę, obraca ją i nagle stupięćdziesięcioletnie, zabytkowe biurko, przy którym mój ojciec pisał… coś, zamienia się w rasową zbrojownię — mówi Damon i Jenna parska w swojego drinka.

Tak teraz wygląda jej życie: dużo alkoholu, zdecydowanie zbyt dużo żywych ludzi dookoła i Damon, który na zmianę z Caroline trzyma na nią oko.

Siedzą przy barze — Jenna ma ostatnio tendencję do spędzania tutaj coraz większej ilości czasu — i próbują zagłuszyć szybko narastający głód. Cóż, ona próbuje. Nie jest do końca pewna, jak to wszystko działa w przypadku Damona, ale jeśli on czuje to samo — codziennie od stu pięćdziesięciu lat — to ona jest mu nagle w stanie wybaczyć naprawdę wiele. Może nie zabijanie Jeremy’ego (chociaż jeśli obie dziewczyny, które kochasz — w tym jedną od ponad stu lat — jednego wieczoru łamią ci serce, mówiąc, że och, no tak, zależy im na tobie, ale to twojego brata kochają, to może nieco zachwiać twoją równowagą emocjonalną. chyba. prawdopodobnie w odpowiednich okolicznościach, które nie zawierałyby martwego Jeremy’ego, Jenna mogłaby go nawet zrozumieć. i tak, najwyraźniej Damon po alkoholu jest naprawdę gadatliwym typem.), ale na przykład napady humorów, skłonność do dobrej zabawy, wizerunek złego chłopca. Może nawet jakieś tam przypadkowe ofiary (z całą pewnością może mu wybaczyć Logana. zwłaszcza, że ratował Stefana. Jenna zdecydowanie bardziej lubi (lubiła?) Stefana niż Logana). O, i seks. Dużo seksu.

— Mmm… Tak, Rick zawsze był seksowny, ale odkąd wiem, że po nocach pracuje jako łowca wampirów — zwłaszcza, że sama jestem teraz wampirem — jego poziom seksowności skoczył o jakieś dwieście procent — mówi, dopijając swojego drinka i machając barmanowi, żeby jej dolał.

— Prawda? — zgadza się Damon, nagle bardzo zainteresowany zawartością swojej szklanki. — Tak jakby mu nie wystarczyło, że jest seksownym historykiem, musi do tego dorzucić jeszcze seksownego łowcę wampirów.

Jenna marszczy brwi, starając się zdecydować, czy wizja Ricka i Damona razem w łóżku (albo jeszcze lepiej, jeśli do tego łóżka nawet nie docierają) bardziej ją przeraża, czy podnieca. No dobra, tak naprawdę nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać.

— Czy chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, Damon? — pyta, starając się ukryć uśmiech za szklanką.

— Tak. Tyłek Ricka to dzieło sztuki — oznajmia Damon poważnie i alkohol Jenny ląduje na barze.

*

— Caroline powiedziała, że alkohol pomaga — stwierdza nieszczęśliwie Jenna dwa drinki i trzy historie o złamanych sercach później.

— Ach, na głód może i pomaga. Na wyobraźnię wręcz przeciwnie — odpowiada Damon, powoli obracając szklankę między palcami. — To na czym stanęliśmy?

— Na tyłku Ricka. Mówiłeś, że to dzieło sztuki — podpowiada, przyglądając mu się spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

— A, właśnie! I jeśli mnie pytasz, to zdecydowanie głosuję za Rickiem w skórze.

— Chyba we własnej — oznajmia Jenna poważnie i Damon wybucha śmiechem.

— Okay, tu wygrywasz — przyznaje i wzdycha teatralnie. — Ja tylko czekam, jaką następną personę doda do seksownego historyka i seksownego łowcy wampirów.

— Zapominasz o seksownym alkoholiku, Damon — odzywa się Alaric zza jej pleców i oboje prawie spadają z krzeseł.

— Rick! Co za miła nie-do-końca-niespodzianka! — wykrzykuje Damon, gestem zamawiając kolejkę dla wszystkich.

— I tobie też dobry wieczór. Można wiedzieć, co robisz w barze z moją dziewczyną? — pyta, pochylając się nad Jenną i całując ją na powitanie. Bardzo namiętnie. Jenna jest bardziej niż pewna, że to coś w rodzaju przedstawienia dla Damona, ale nie zamierza protestować. O ile alkohol naprawdę nieźle zabija głód, na ruję działa zupełnie odwrotnie. Jenna ma ochotę na seks. Najlepiej w jak najbliższej przyszłości.

— Demoralizuję ją, oczywiście — odpowiada natychmiast Damon.

Alaric unosi brew. Natomiast Jenna parska głośno i musi mocno przytrzymać się jego ramienia, żeby nie spaść z krzesła, kiedy traci równowagę.

— Chyba ja ciebie. Przypominam, że z nas dwojga to ja zażyczyłam sobie Ricka nago — zauważa dziwnie trzeźwo i tym razem to kolej Ricka, żeby wybuchnąć śmiechem. — Nie obraź się Damon, ale obawiam się, że tutaj — wskazuje na siebie — nie ma już nic do zdemoralizowania.

— Chcesz przetestować tę teorię? — mówi natychmiast Damon i tak, to brzmi jak wyzwanie, a Jenna nigdy nie była osobą, która mogła oprzeć się wyzwaniom. Ich spojrzenia krzyżują się, palce Ricka mocniej zaciskają się na jej talii i Jenna czuje jego uśmiech w swoich włosach.

— W czyim łóżku? — pyta.

— Moje jest zdecydowanie największe — oznajmia Damon i wyjmuje portfel z kieszeni.


End file.
